This application relates to a fastener system. Fasteners are generally used to hold two items together generally through a bolt and nut system whereas the items to be joined are located between the bolt and nut. Additionally washers may be placed between the bolt and item and or between the nut and item to be joined. This spreads out the compressive force and prevents gauging of the item(s) being joined when torque is applied to the nut. In large radial assemblies the prior art fasteners are dispersed evenly around a 360 degree circumferential area and are subject to gravity which allows known fasteners to fall out into complex areas of the larger machine. There is a need in the industry for a fastener that overcomes this issue.